Bitter Love
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Hajime hanya sosok keras kepala dan sedikit angkuh. Ia hanya mempertahankan harga dirinya yang kemudian jatuh di tangan Wakatoshi. #GerakanLestariUkeGojira-dedicated for Akasuna Yuri-Chan


Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi

Warning : BL, AU, OOC (tiga rangkaian mutlak fic by me), typo dan lain sebagainya sudah tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi keraguannya.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Wakatoshi mendorong tubuh Hajime ke atas sofa hingga sepenuhnya terbaring kemudian menindihnya. Hajime mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali pria ini berkunjung dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tangannya hanya mampu menggapai udara ketika tubuhnya dirasa bukan sekedar ditindih, melainkan dicumbui. Hatinya ingin sekali menolak, saat ciuman demi ciuman dari Wakatoshi didaratkan pada leher, bahu serta kuluman pada telinga yang sedikit banyak membuat Hajime mengerang juga. Tapi logikanya yang bisa dianggap sudah tidak waras membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya dijamah. Satu persatu pakaiannya dilucuti dengan kasar dan terburu-buru.

"Nnggghh...aaaahhhh...aahh" Hajime mengerang nikmat ketika dirinya dimanjakan. Begitu jika orang lain beranggapan, sementara bagi Hajime itu adalah ungkapan kepasrahan. Pasrah dengan keadaan yang mengungkungnya dalam jerat sangkar emas bak seekor burung peliharaan. Hajime sudah tidak sanggup berfikir jernih, ia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berfikir hal lain selain Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 _._

 _JUMP_

 _._

Hajime membungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan seorang pria paruh baya di sebuah ruangan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya kusut, diusap beberapa kalipun rasanya tidak akan cukup. Saat menyentuh rambut ia sadar sudah membiarkannya sedikit panjang. Satu masalah tak terselesaikan membuatnya lupa untuk bercukur dan menjaganya tetap rapi seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Seorang teman kerja bertanya padanya.

Hajime menggeleng pelan,"tidak bisa. Katanya aku masih sekolah, jadi jam kerjaku sesuai standar paruh waktu."

"Hah,sudah kuduga. Orang tua itu sangat pelit dengan alasan ini itu." Teman kerja itu balas menggerutu.

Hajime paham, jika mungkin banyak yang simpati pada keadaannya tapi ia butuh bantuan nyata dan gerutuan dari teman kerja bukan hal baik yang ingin ia dengar. "Aku akan kembali bekerja. Katakan padaku jika ada pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih tinggi dari ini. Berhenti dari sekolah pun akan aku lakukan."

"Hei kau berlebihan."

Hajime tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Kembali ke toko untuk melayani pembeli. Ia bekerja dengan sangat baik, berusaha menunjukkan pada Bosnya agar mendapat jam tambahan seperti pekerja tetap. Jam makan siang yang ia gunakan sebagai negosiasi tadi percuma meski pekerjaannya di puji, Hajime tetap tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Selesai dari bekerja, teman kerja yang menggerutukan sikap Bosnya tadi datang menemui Hajime tepat sebelum ia beranjak dari ruang ganti.

"Ini. Banyak yang bilang dia seorang dermawan, beberapa orang sudah mengadukan masalah keuanganya dan akhirnya menjadi seorang yang berhasil."

Hajime ragu ketika sebuah kartu nama tersodor ke arahnya."Aku tidak ingin mengemis."

"Tidak mengemis, hanya mencari solusi."

"Tidak, aku masih bisa mencari uang dengan tenagaku sendiri."

Teman itu menahan pergelangan Hajime yang beranjak meninggalkannya."Hei,hei simpan saja ini. Barangkali dia punya pekerjaan untukmu."

Dengan paksa kartu nama itu disisipkan pada telapak tangan Hajime. Saat dirinya menoleh untuk mengembalikan, teman kerjanya tadi sudah melambai sambil berlari pergi.

Hajime tidak ambil pusing, tanpa sadar kartu nama itu ia masukkan ke saku jaket lalu melangkah pulang sambil berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan malam. Mungkin saja ia bisa melamar di sebuah bar. Sekedar menjadi pelayan atau tukang bersih-bersih, setidaknya pekerjaan itu dilakukan malam dan ia bisa menghasilkan uang lebih.

 _._

 _JUMP_

 _._

Hajime tidak akan menangis atau meneteskan air mata barang setitik pun ketika dirasa kemaluannya sengaja digesek oleh paha Wakatoshi. Pun ketika tangan kekar itu meraba punggung hinga turun ke pantat atau memilin masing-masing putingnya hingga mengeras. Ia hanya menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya walau harus digigit hingga berdarah. Ia sedang digauli penuh nafsu oleh seorang pria tampan yang bertahun-tahun lebih tua darinya.

Wakatoshi menghisap dengan kuat pada perpotongan leher Hajime hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Hajime mulai bersingut tidak tahan ketika yang ketiga kalinya Wakatoshi melakukan hal yang sama di tempat lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wakatoshi bertanya, bagi Hajime terdengar seperti jawaban 'tidak' atas potesnya terhadap tindakan Wakatoshi.

Tubuh besar masih dalam balutan pakaian formal lengkap itu sedikit memundurkan dirinya menatap tubuh polos Hajime yang bersingut agar dapat setengah terduduk dengan bertumpukan kedua siku.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Aku bukan pelacur." Sergah Hajime. Ia malu telihat tanpa selembar benang pun menempel di tubuhnya. Sudah sekian tahun berlalu, ia tetap tidak terbiasa untuk melayani tatapan Wakatoshi seolah menelanjangi dirinya yang sudah telanjang bulat.

Wakatoshi terkekeh menghina. Memandang rendah pada Hajime kemudian berbisik penuh penekanan,"kau memang seorang pelacur Hajime."

' _PLAK'_

Dengan berani Hajime menampar Wakatoshi,"jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi."

Wakatoshi tersenyum sinis, ia mengusap bekas tamparan Hajime kemudian berkata,"kau lupa berkat siapa kau masih hidup hingga saat ini? Kau melakukan ini demi bantuanku Hajime, demi uangku. Tunjukkan padaku dimana letak perbedaan dirimu dengan pelacur."

Hajime mendesis,"kau memerasku Wakatoshi."

"Memeras?" Wakatoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah tidak paham dengan ucapan Hajime."Kau saja yang terlalu lemah." Wakatoshi menunjuk dada Hajime dengan jari telunjuk. Jari itu perlahan menyusuri bagian lain dari tubuh Hajime.

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk membayarnya kan?" Wakatoshi menurunkan kepalanya hingga mencapai paha Hajime. Menggigit pelan di salah satu sisinya membuat Hajime terduduk menahan kepala Wakatoshi menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Uangku..."Kata Wakatoshi sambil menjilati pangkal paha Hajime.

"Kebaikanku..." Katanya lagi sambil terus menjilat dan menggigit pelan di antara paha Hajime.

"Dengan apa kau akan membayarnya?" Kali ini Wakatoshi memasukkan dengan sempurna seluruh kejantanan Hajime ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nnngghhhh..." Hajime mengerang tertahan, tanpa sadar ia membuka pahanya lebih lebar. Siapapun akan pasrah saat dimanja pada bagian yang sensitif, pun dengan Hajime yang meski dalam hati menolak perlakuan seperti itu tapi tubuhnya menikmati.

 _._

 _JUMP_

 _._

Hajime membuka pintu perlahan guna meminimalisir suara deritannya. Sayangnya penghuni lain di rumah itu masih bisa mendengar.

"Hajime, mau kemana malam-malam?" Suara itu sendu, berasal dari kamar yang tidak jauh dari akses keluar masuk di rumah itu.

"Hanya mau ke minimarket sebentar, bu." Tangannya bergetar memegang kenop pintu. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berbohong pada perempuan yang penuh kasih itu.

Perempuan itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, tersenyum dengan wajah pucat yang membuat Hajime terenyuh melihatnya. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Kerja malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Katanya lemah lembut.

"Tidak akan. Membiayaiku adalah tanggung jawab ibu kan? Aku juga masih sekolah." Jawab Hajime dingin tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar berpamitan. Ia membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan ibunya. Di luar, sambil menyusuri jalanan ia sesengukan. Menahan air asin agar hanya sampai di hidung. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki menolak untuk menangisi keadaan. Meski berbohong pada ibunya menyakitkan, Hajime tidak peduli.

.

Langkahnya gontai menyusuri jalanan, Hajime sudah dengan pasti menuju ke sebuah distrik dimana saat malam lebih ramai dari pada siang hari. Hajime bukan akan menjual dirinya seperti kebanyakan penjaja cinta yang ia temui sepanjang jalan. Sempat ia berfikir untuk melakukan itu, jika saja ia tidak memegang teguh prinsipnya sebagai laki-laki pekerja keras. Kondisi sesulit apapun akan Hajime hadapi tanpa harus merendahkan dirinya di hadapan orang lain.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah bar. Ragu jelas tergambar di wajah Hajime, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otakknya. Ia dengan kehidupan teratur selama ini melarang keras menyimpang. Lagi-lagi kondisi mendesaknya merendah.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah di sini?" Sebuah suara berat berasal dari belakangnya diiringi tepukan di bahu.

"Mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Hajime dingin tanpa menoleh kepada siapa yang diajak berbicara.

"Kemari, aku lihat dirimu." Seorang pria paruh baya berwajah keras yang Hajime duga pemilik suara berat itu saat tubuhnya di balik paksa.

"Bukan untuk melacur, jika itu maksudmu untuk melihat." Desis penuh penekanan setiap kata yang Hajime lontarkan tanpa rasa takut. Kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi serta sedikit sikap kerasnya telah membentengi Hajime untuk tidak terjerumus ke tangan-tangan orang nakal.

"Hei _easy_ _boy_. Aku tidak bilang begitu, kecuali jika kamu memang ingin begitu..."

' _BUAGH'_

Satu pukulan mendarat ke wajah pria itu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya."Enyahlah dari hadapanku _ossan_."

Pria itu meludah, pukulan Hajime cukup kuat hingga mampu merobek ujung bibirnya. Kilatan marah tampak dari tatapan tidak terima akan perlakuan kasar dari Hajime.

"Kau membuat masalah denganku bocah."

Pria itu balas memukul ke arah Hajime dengan cepat dan kuat hingga tak dapat dihindari. Malam itu Hajime tidak mengharap akan berkelahi dengan pria bertubuh besar dan sekuat pria dihadapannya. Tapi takdir membawa Hajime pada hal buruk, tubuh dan wajahnya babak belur akibat serangan bertubi-tubi yang tak dapat dibalasnya.

"Cuih" Pria itu meludah tepat di samping Hajime,"itu pelajaran untukmu bocah."

Semua mata memandang pada Hajime yang ditinggal dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Ia bangkit dengan susah payah, mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap iba namun terkesan tidak berani menolong. Ia abai dengan sekitar, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada 'beranjak dari tempat' dengan segera. Langkah gontainya semakin tidak beraturan, di gang sempit ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadarannya sampai sosok tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya menahan berat tubuh yang tidak dapat Hajime topang lebih lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok itu. Hajime membalas dengan anggukan."Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku." Katanya lagi.

Hajime tidak sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran, ia pasrah dituntun seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Menyusuri lorong gelap, masuk ke sebuah bangunan, dan berakhir di dalam ruangan mewah. Selanjutnya, dengan telaten orang itu merawat luka-luka Hajime. Membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel pada rambut, wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Sudah lebih baik, sekarang istirahatlah."

Hajime tidak menolak, ia tidak punya daya untuk itu saat tubuhnya diposisikan untuk berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Tidak perlu waktu lama saat obat pereda rasa sakit yang diminumnya mulai bekerja dan Hajime hilang dalam mimpi.

 _._

 _JUMP_

 _._

Hajime mengerang tertahan, bibir bawah sengaja ia gigit untuk menahan lenguhan yang hendak keluar. Nafas Hajime memburu, kedua tangannya meremas rambut pria yang kini sibuk mengulum penisnya. "...Cu-Cu...kup...Aku...Su...Mnnggh..." Hajime memaksa lepas, berusaha melepaskan kuluman sensual dalam tempo cepat.

"Aaaahhh...aahh...a-aaaku...akan...aahhhh." Lutut Hajime melemas saat ejakulasi diraihnya setelah kuluman dari Wakatoshi yang tidak berniat untuk melepaskan Hajime meski mulutnya sudah penuh dengan sari pati milik Hajime. Ia bahkan menelan semuanya, sampai Hajime dengan susah payah mengatur nafas mendudukan diri dan mendorong kepala Wakatoshi menjauh.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi." Keluh Hajime diantara helaan nafasnya.

Wakatoshi mundur, memberi ruang pada Hajime untuk bergerak lebih leluasa. Ia hanya memandangi pemuda dengan wajah yang biasanya terlihat sarkas itu tertatih beranjak dari sofa.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Wakatoshi ikut bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian menyeru pada Hajime sebelum benar-benar manjauh. "Itu saja belum cukup untuk membayar semuanya Hajime" Katanya kemudian.

Bagaikan disambar petir, Hajime bahkan memilih di sambar petir sungguhan dari pada mendengar pernyataan Wakatoshi padanya.

"Beginikah caramu membalas kebaikan orang lain?"

Lagi, pernyataan Wakatoshi membekukan seluruh urat saraf Hajime. Ia berdiri mematung di tempatnya, memandang pada kekosongan. Tidak lama sampai ia tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk.

Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap sejurus ke arah Wakatoshi dan berkata,"benarkah semua ini aku yang meminta?"

 _._

 _JUMP_

 _._

Sarapan pagi itu Hajime memasang wajah tidak selera di hadapan ibunya yang ia tahu sudah bersusah payah bangun pagi untuk memasak. Bahkan tanpa basa-basi seperti keluarga pada umumnya Hajime memulai makan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hajime, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Uluran tangan ibunya dari seberang meja makan ditepis pelan oleh Hajime.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hari ini jangan lembur, pikirkan kesehatan ibu. Aku bisa repot kalau ibu sampai masuk rumah sakit."

"Baiklah." Jawab ibunya pelan kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya dengan diam.

Ada alasan mengapa ia selalu bersikap dingin pada ibunya. Selalu berkata ketus saat menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, dan juga berucap dengan kasar saat memperingatkan ibunya. Hajime bukannya tak memiliki sisi lembut, atau bahkan tidak mencintai wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya. Ia hanya terlalu lemah untuk mampu bersikap lembut serta membalas penuh kasih.

Suara pintu diketuk mengisi keheningan pagi itu. Hajime berdiri lebih dulu dan meminta ibunya untuk tetap melanjutkan makan sementara ia pergi menuju pintu depan, membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria tanpa senyum membungkuk sopan memberi salam.

"Benar dengan Iwaizumi Hajime?" pria dalam balutan formal itu bertanya penuh sopan santun.

"Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Hajime tak kalah sopannya. Ketika ia menawarkan untuk masuk, pria itu menolak dan menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di kamarku." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah dompet hitam kecoklatan pada Hajime.

"Terima kasih tuan..."

"Panggil saja Wakatoshi." Pria itu tidak tersenyum, tapi Hajime tahu kalau dia berkata dengan tulus.

"Baiklah, Wakatoshi- _san_."

"Tidak perlu, sesopan itu. Aku hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darimu." Pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Wakatoshi itu mengusap kepala Hajime pelan dan sekilas. Saat itu, tubuh Hajime membeku di tempat. Ia sudah lupa rasanya diprlakukan dengan lembut oleh orang lain.

"Hajime..." Suara dari dalam membuyarkan lamunan Hajime."Kenapa tamunya tidak disuruh masuk?" Ibunya berkata sambil berjalan ke luar dan berdiri di samping Hajime. Kemudian membungkuk salam pada Wakatoshi.

"Ibu harus pergi bekerja, aku juga harus ke sekolah. Tamu ini juga tidak ingin masuk, jadi kita bisa akhiri ini segera." Jelas Hajime.

"Hajime, jangan berkata tidak sopan." Kata sang Ibu memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga harus segera pergi bekerja." Wakatoshi menimpali.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Wakatoshi- _san_ atas bantuannya membawakan barangku yang tertinggal." Hajime berkata dengan tidak sabar, ingin meninggalkan tempat. Ia juga tidak mengubah raut wajahnya yang semakin tampak kesal meski sudah beberapa kali diperingatkan oleh Ibunya.

"Kalian bisa ikut denganku. Aku membawa mobil, bisa mengantar Ibu dan Hajime sekaligus."

Hajime hampir saja menolak, tapi ketika melihat raut pucat sang Ibu hatinya luluh. Tatapan mata iba yang Hajime lontarkan paad Ibunya tertangkap oleh Wakatoshi, ditambah sedikit bujukan akhirnya mereka bersedia ikut dengan Wakatoshi.

.

Pemberhentian pertama di sebuah gedung dimana Ibu hajime bekerja di sebuah Bank swasta. Mereka saling melambai, juga ucapan terima kasih mengiringi kepergian Wakatoshi dan Hajime.

"Persimpangan di depan belok ke kanan." Kata Hajime mengarahkan kemana ia ingin diantar.

Wakatoshi melihat sekilas ke arah Hajime,"sekolahmu bukan di arah sana kan?"

Hajime mendengus kesal,"jika tidak ingin mengantar turunkan aku di sini."

"Baiklah." Wakatoshi memutar setir mobilnya dan berbeok ke kanan. Tak lama kemudian Hajime meminta berhenti.

"Yakin turun di sini?" Tanya Wakatoshi setelah memperhatikan ke sekililing.

"Ya. Dan untuk apa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tidak berubah Hajime."

Sejenak Hajime menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak paham. Tapi ia memilih segera turun setelah mengucap terima kasih tanpa menghiraukan gumaman tersebut.

Wakatoshi membuka jendela mobilnya dan berseru,"kita akan bertemu lagi Hajime." Tanpa menunggu respon Wakatoshi menutup lagi kaca jendela itu kemudian melaju di jalanan.

Hajime termenung untuk sesaat, tapi otaknya tidak dirancang untuk memikirkan hal ambigu dari orang lain. Ia melangkah dengan pasti ke tempat kerjanya. Hanya paruh waktu dengan penghasilan yang tidak seberapa yang rela ia lakukan meski harus membolos sekolah.

.

.

Hajime pantang menyerah, ia kembali berdiri di depan bar besar itu pada malam harinya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah masuk bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Hei bocah, mau kemana kau hah?" Pria yang semalam menghajarnya kini harus ia hadapi lagi. Bersungut-sungut hendak menjawab dengan bahasa sarkasnya sampai ada pria lain yang menyentuh bahu pria itu dan berkata,"dia kemari bersamaku."

Hajime terdiam, pria yang semalam menghajarnya pergi sambil menunjukkan hormatnya pada orang tersebut.

"Wakatoshi- _san_ , terima kasih." Kata Hajime merasa tidak enak.

"Kita bertemu lagi Hajime. Kau tahu, ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu." Wakatoshi menjawab dengan datar."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu. Terima kasih sudah menolong agar aku tidak di hajar lagi. Juga kemarin."

"Hei, Hajime." Wakatoshi mencekal pergelangan tangan Hajime sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau kemari untuk mencari pekerjaan kan?" Tanya Wakatoshi kemudian.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu." Ketus Hajime.

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang dapat dengan mudah dilakukan olehmu."

Pernyataan Wakatoshi sedikitnya mengusik hari Hajime. Cekalan pada pergelangan tangannya ditepis, tapi ia diam mematung tidak memberi jawaban.

"Pelayan. Aku perlu seorang pelayan di rumahku." Wakatoshi buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Hajime memutuskan untuk pergi.

Mendengar istilah pelayan Hajime mulai menepis kecurigaannya pada pria di hadapannya. Ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan tanpa ia sadari bagaimana dengan mudah menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh orang asing, Hajime kini berdiri kagum pada mansion megah milik Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Jangan hanya mematung, ikuti aku."

Hajime mengekor Wakatoshi yang masuk melalui pintu depan yang megah berikut dengan dalamnya. Ia tidak asing dengan pemandangan serupa, hanya saja Hajime tahu diri ia sudah bukan bagian dari kehidupan yang seperti itu. Terlalu asik dengan pikiranya sendiri Hajime tidak sadar dimana Wakatoshi berhenti membuka pintu kemudian menyuruhnya masuk.

Hajime menurut ia masuk lebih dulu menatap takjub pada dekorasi ruangan beserta luasnya.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya Hajime pada Wakatoshi yang baru ia sadar sedang menutup pintunya.

Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu melepas jas-nya kemudian beralih ke rak-rak di samping ranjang mengambil botol kecil berisi cairan.

"Aku tidak suka kekerasan, minum ini. Kau akan melayaniku." Wakatoshi menyodorkan botol itu pada Hajime yang mematung.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku hanya akan menjadi pe...layan." Hajime baru sadar dengan istilah yang Wakatoshi sampaikan. "Jadi aku harus melayanimu?"

Hajime berusaha lari, tapi Wakatoshi lebih sigap. Ia mendorong Hajime ke dinding terdekat sambil memiting tangannya kebelakang. Memaksa membuka mulut Hajime dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain dan meminumkan cairan dalam botol itu.

 _._

 _JUMP_

 _._

Wakatoshi mendorong Hajime hingga merapat ke dinding. "Kau ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana kita melakukannya?" Berbisik ia berkata demikian pada Hajime.

Ludah ditelan dengan terpaksa, tapi tetap saja tidak melonggarkan tengorokan hingga dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hajime kelu, tercekat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharap apapun darimu." Desis Hajime tidak suka.

"Tapi aku mengharapkannya Hajime," Wakatoshi menjilat cuping telinga Hajime seduktif,"sejak aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintaku, aku mengharapkan tubuhmu."

...

A/N : berhenti di tengah? Yah memang begitulah diriku. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
